


No One Will Survive - Vi x Riven

by Joker_99



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: Luego de un rescate en el muelle, Vi conocerá a una chica Noxiana la cual la motivará a tomar un nuevo rumbo en su vida, mientras batalla con ella misma al decidir si seguir siendo una oficial de Piltover o intentar ser algo más mientras una gran amenaza crece entre la oscuridad. No solo Piltover, también Jonia y Noxus están condenados a no ser que varios individuos se junten forzadamente para intentar salvar lo poco que queda.Unimos fuerzas ahora, o Nadie sobrevivirá.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, Riven/Vi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 3





	1. Sangrienta bienvenida

_-Capital de Piltover-_

**\- Oh vamos Cupcake.... no puedes dejarme fuera así tan fácil -** decía Vi algo molesta 

**\- Vi.... esta es una misión muy importante, no podemos cometer errores, no puede fallar, es decir.... hay que seguir mis ordenes sin opción, y eso es algo que tu no haces, además de que solo llevas 6 meses como oficial de Piltover -** respondió Caitlyn

**\- ¿Enserio crees que solo tu y Jayce serán suficientes para detener a esa banda? -** preguntó Vi 

**\- Con mi determinación y las habilidades de Jayce siguiendo mis ordenes, esta más que claro que si -** respondió Caitlyn - **Además.... nuestro objetivo no es golpear a los tipos, es recuperar unas runas especiales de origen Noxiano que por alguna extraña razón, están en su poder -**

**\- Y por esa misma razón es que son peligrosos, ustedes dos no podrán contra ellos -** aseguró Vi **\- Cait.... confía en mi por lo menos esta vez.... yo he trabajado con tecnología Hextech y he tenido contacto con energía parecida a las runas -**

**\- Vi.... entiende..... no hago esto por que yo quiera dejarte fuera de esta misión, sino por que quiero que no haya problemas y todo sea un éxito....-**

**\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre Jayce quien te acompañe a las misiones difíciles? -** preguntó Vi con acento molesto y cruzando los brazos 

**\- Él si sigue mis órdenes -** respondió Caitlyn 

**\- Desde que accidentalmente derrumbe ese edificio, has desconfiado de mi.... ya te dije que se los compense..... -** dijo Vi mirando al suelo 

**\- Hablas como si dejar a familias sin hogar no fuera la gran cosa Vi..... eres terca..... te dejas llevar por tus instintos y no me escuchas, siempre resultas lastimada y yo debo pagar los gastos de tu recuperación -**

**\- ¿Entonces esto se trata de dinero? -** preguntó Vi 

**\- Claro que no..... -** Caitlyn comenzaba a perder la paciencia que le quedaba, Jayce estaba afuera de la estación esperándola 

**\- Salgo herida por que cierta persona se concentra tanto en presumir que olvida que esta trabajando con la Sheriff, mientras que a mi no me importa nada siempre y cuando tu estés a salvo -**

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- QUE SOY YO QUIÉN SALVA TU TRASERO MIENTRAS QUE JAYCE SE QUEDA CON EL CRÉDITO -** gritó Vi ya muy molesta 

**\- Vi.... -** mencionó suavemente Caitlyn

**\- Y AHORA QUIERES SACARME DE UNA MISIÓN PELIGROSA SOLO PARA ESTAR CON JAYCE -** en ese momento un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la oficina

Caitlyn había golpeado el rostro de Vi tan fuerte, que incluso hizo un gran corte en la mejilla de Vi 

Vi nada más se quedó en silencio, aun procesaba que realmente Caitlyn la golpeara de severa manera 

**\- Le estas gritando a la Sheriff de Piltover Vi..... una falta de ese nivel puede ser sancionada con una fuerte suspensión o despido definitivo -** respondió Caitlyn con una voz cortante **\- Estas suspendida..... no puedo creer que hagas dramas de celos cuando entre nosotras no existe nada, NADA -** gritó Caitlyn 

Caitlyn alistó su rifle y su sombrero, tomó una cadena y encadenó la mano de Vi a la silla 

Vi no rompió el silencio, solamente podía sentir como la sangre brotaba de su herida 

**\- Te quedarás aquí Vi.... y cuando regrese, curare la herida de tu mejilla y hablaremos tu suspensión.... si llegas a salir de esta oficina, créeme que te despediré.... -** mencionó Caitlyn más calmada y cerrando la puerta dejando a Vi sola 

Vi suspiró y observó la cadena, solamente fue necesario forzarla unos segundos hasta que está se rompiera, Vi estaba libre

**\- Si eso es lo que quieres..... Entonces me iré..... -** susurró Vi mientras pasaba sus dedos en el corte de su mejilla, tratando de limpiar un poco el sangrado

  


Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la radio de la estación comenzó a sonar

**\- Necesitamos refuerzos, hay rehenes en el muelle, al parecer se trata de tráfico de personas de origen de Jonia y Noxus, los tipos no acceden a negociar -**

Vi observó la radio por varios segundos, sabía que si salía de la oficina, Caitlyn la despediría

Vi suspiró y tomó la radio

**\- Aquí oficial Vi..... Voy en camino -**

Vi tomó sus guanteletes, no sin antes buscar entre los documentos de Caitlyn una carta en específico, una carta de renuncia

Tomó un bolígrafo y por varios segundos lleno la carta y escribió una pequeña descripción de su motivo

La dejo en el escritorio de Caitlyn junto con su placa y antes de entrar en melancolía, abandonó la oficina

Vi salió de la estación y subió a su motocicleta y aceleró, pensando en varios planes

**\- Técnicamente puedo ir a la misión con Jayce y Cait.... Pero debo ir al muelle..... Vaya.... Podría hacer una pequeña parada solo para asegurarme de que están bien y luego seguir dirección al muelle -** pensó Vi   
  


* * *

_-Fabricas materialistas de Piltover-_

  
**\- ¿Estas segura que podremos con ellos sin la fuerza de Vi? -** preguntó Jayce mientras alistaba su martillo

**\- Si sigues mis órdenes.... todo saldrá bien..... y no menciones a Vi en este momento -** respondió Caitlyn 

**\- Puedo asumir que discutieron -** sonrió Jayce **\- pero no debiste encadenarla así.... solo digo -**

**\- ¿Vas a cuestionarme Jayce? -**

**\- Solo decía.... -** respondió Jayce ignorando a Caitlyn y avanzando por la parte trasera de algunos edificios 

**\- Recuerda el plan.... -** suspiró Caitlyn **\- Debemos entrar al piso principal del edificio y encontrar las runas e irnos, nada más -**

**\- Claro, entiendo.... supongo deben estar encerradas en capsulas especiales o algo así -** respondió Jayce 

Jayce luego de alejarse varios metros, tomó su radio e intentó comunicarse con Vi 

**\- Aquí Vi -** respondió mientras podía escucharse los sonidos de su motocicleta a toda velocidad 

**\- Vienes en camino.... ¿no es así? -** preguntó Jayce 

**\- No lo sé.... hay una emergencia en el muelle, yo me encargare de eso -**

**\- Sabes que Caitlyn estará furiosa cuando sepa que dejaste la estación -** mencionó Jayce 

**\- Eso ya no será un problema.... ella me amenazó con despedirme, pero yo me adelante -** sonrió Vi 

**\- ¿Renunciaste? -** preguntó Jayce algo sorprendido 

**\- Si y no..... renuncie, pero no a ser una oficial.... ya no seré el compañero de Caitlyn, dejare ese puesto en tus manos Martillo -** respondió Vi 

**\- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? -** preguntó Jayce 

**\- No..... -** suspiró Vi **\- pero necesito un descanso, también Cait se merece uno después de tanto caos que he generado -**

Jayce lo pensó por un momento, a veces peleaba con Vi y causaban problemas, pero en el fondo la apreciaba

**\- Ten cuidado en el muelle..... hablare contigo luego -** suspiró Jayce

**\- Te deseo suerte.... conociendo a Caitlyn... ella debe estar detrás tuya en este momento y habrá escuchado todo... Cambio y fuera -** Vi terminó la llamada 

Jayce se dio la vuelta y en efecto, Caitlyn estaba mirándolo de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria 

**\- Así que salió de la oficina..... -** susurró Caitlyn intentando contener su enojo 

**\- Hay otra emergencia en el muelle, deja que ella se encargue..... además.... ya sabes que documentos firmó antes de salir -** respondió Jayce retomando el camino al edificio 

**\- No creo que Vi llegara a ese extremo, debe estar mintiendo solo para fastidiarme... -** terminó Caitlyn 

Ambos entraron por una puerta trasera de manera sigilosa, Jayce tenía cargado y listo su martillo, mientras que Caitlyn tenía su rifle en la espalda

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado lo que verían

Al entrar, podían ver restos de una gran y sangrienta pelea, algunos cuerpos de tipos provenientes de Zaun

**\- Esto es una masacre.... -** mencionó sorprendida Caitlyn

**\- Parece que alguien llegó antes que nosotros.....-** respondió Jayce

**\- ¿Fue Vi? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- No.... Ella estaba en su motocicleta cuando hablamos, es imposible -**

**\- Veamos si encontramos algo, con mucha suerte quien haya asesinado a todos aquí.... Olvidó las runas -** mencionó Caitlyn

Ambos caminaban entre los cuerpos, parecía como si una especie de arma o escopeta especial los hubiera herido, sus cuerpos estaban muy mal, incluso con partes mutiladas

**\- El arma era muy potente..... -** mencionó Jayce

**\- Puedo verlo.... -** decía Caitlyn hasta que escucharon un leve sonido

Había un tipo que seguía con vida, era algo increíble

Caitlyn y Jayce corrieron hacia él y lo recostaron sobre la pared, el tipo parecía muy cerca de entrar en shock, no le quedaba mucho tiempo

**\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- Él acabó con nosotros sin piedad..... Buscaba las runas.... Pero..... Nosotros....no..... -**

**\- ¿En dónde están? -** preguntó Jayce

**\- No son varias..... Solo es una..... Yo...... -** la respiración del tipo era irregular **\- la runa es ella..... La chica.... Es ella ... -** susurró el tipo mientras cerraba los ojos y su conciencia desapareció

Jayce y Caitlyn observaron por unos minutos la escena, debían pensar bien su siguiente movimiento

**\- Vi esta en el muelle.... ¿no es así? -** preguntó Caitlyn 

**\- Si.... ella mencionó que iba a encargarse del problema en ese lugar -** respondió Jayce algo confuso

**\- Debemos ir por ella.... necesitamos su conocimiento, nunca había escuchado algo como runas en seres humanos -** mencionó Caitlyn 

**\- Esta bien, pero recomiendo que revises la carta que ella misma dejo en tu escritorio -** mencionó Jayce

**\- ¿De verdad renuncio? -** preguntó Caitlyn con un poco de temor en su voz 

**\- Sigue siendo un oficial.... pero ya no desea ser tu compañera -** respondió Jayce   
  
  


Algo dentro de Caitlyn se sintió extraño al escuchar esas palabras, una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo 

**\- Vamos..... -** mencionó Caitlyn con una voz seria mientras Jayce la seguía 

* * *

_-Muelles de Piltover-_

Vi detuvo su motocicleta, al observar el área, pudo darse cuenta que varios oficiales estaban rodeando la orilla del muelle   
  


Se preparó con sus guanteletes y se acercó  
  


**\- ¿Cuál es la situación? -** preguntó Vi en general 

**\- Hay varios rehenes de origen Noxiano en aquel barco -** mencionó un oficial mientras señalaba al barco cerca de la orilla 

**\- ¿Hay datos específicos? -** preguntó Vi 

**\- No sabemos con exactitud, pero suponemos que son dos guerreros provenientes de Noxus igualmente, no tenemos idea de que quieren hacer aquí y por que tienen de rehenes a sus propios compatriotas, sin mencionar que se niegan a dialogar -** mencionó otro oficial 

**\- Protejan a los civiles, que se aparten de este lugar, organicen un perímetro por si alguno intenta escapar -** respondió Vi 

**\- ¿Usted que hará? -** preguntaron 

**\- Lo mejor que hacer hacer -** respondió Vi con una sonrisa **\- entrar y golpear a quien se me acerque -**  
  
  
  


Lentamente Vi se acercó lo suficiente al barco y se mantuvo en silencio, debía esperar un momento oportuno

Podía escuchar varios pasos dentro del barco, ella comenzó a cargar el propulsor de su guantelete   
  


**\- Aún no..... - susurró Vi - Solo espera el momento..... no lo arruines..... estas sola ahora, Cait ya no esta -** Vi respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos   
  


En ese momento un Noxiano se acercó a la ventana, visualizando a Vi alarmado   
  


**\- HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ-** gritó   
  


Vi no lo dudo, abrió los ojos y se disparó hacia el tipo, rompiendo parte del barco y la ventana  
  


Todo su puño impacto en el rostro del Noxiano, haciendo que ella misma se manchara de sangre  
  


Vi intentaba calmar su respiración mientras se ponía de pie, se había lastimado levemente en el impacto, sin embargo consideró que no era de gravedad   
  


**\- Debo encontrar a los rehenes -** mencionó Vi mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del barco   
  


Debido al gran estruendo del impacto, los rehenes debieron darse cuenta que algo había pasado, o eso pensó Vi, ya que comenzaron a escucharse varios ruidos, golpes y gritos ahogados de un cuarto especifico, era el sótano del barco   
  


Vi se acercó y recargo el propulsor de su guantelete, apuntando al marco de la puerta e impactó   
  


La puerta cayó y los ojos de Vi se iluminaron   
  


Había varias personas, algunas heridas, otras con expresiones de terror, de violencia y agotamiento   
  


**\- No les hare daño.... vengo a liberarlos -** mencionó Vi lo más tranquila que pudo   
  


Las personas al escuchar esas palabras, las personas comenzaron a acercarse a Vi muy lentamente, sus expresiones representaban entre alivio y miedo, era evidente que estaban traumadas 

Sin embargo los instintos de Vi se activaron, alguien se acercaba detrás de ella con mucha rapidez 

Vi se dio la vuelta y detuvo una gran espada con sus guanteletes, era otro soldado Noxiano con obvias intenciones de intentar matarla 

El soldado sostuvo la espada con una sola mano y golpeo a Vi en el estomago, luego la cargó y corrió hacia unas cajas que estaban dentro del sótano, causando que ambos impactaran y rompieran las cajas   
  


Vi sentía dolor, sin embargo vio a las personas como veían el escenario sin saber como reaccionar   
  
  
  


**\- CORRAN, ESCAPEN DE AQUÍ -** gritó Vi mientras se ponía de pie y se defendía de la espada del soldado que nuevamente buscaba cortar su piel 

**\- Pagarás por esto maldita.... -** mencionó el soldado con veneno en su voz 

**\- Claro.... -** respondió Vi mientras recargaba sus guanteletes   
  
  
  


Vi se impulsó hacia adelante e impacto al soldado con tanta fuerza, que ambos atravesaron una segunda puerta que estaba cerrada   
  


Estaba oscuro, había un terrible olor a sangre en esa habitación   
  


**\- Maldición... -** mencionó Vi con algo de dolor en sus costillas, el aterrizaje no había sido muy bueno   
  


Vi se puso de pie lentamente, a su lado estaba el cuerpo inconsciente del soldado, al cual toco con su bota varias veces para asegurarse   
  


**\- No me había percatado de esta habitación.... -** mencionó Vi   
  
  
  


Entre la oscuridad, Vi logró encontrar los interruptores para activar la luz, llevándose una gran sorpresa que la dejo sin palabras   
  


En la pared, atada a con cadenas a un pedestal, estaba una herida chica de cabello blanco   
  


Vi aun sorprendida, corrió hacia la chica, aun respiraba   
  
  
  


**\- Hey.... Hey..... -** mencionó Vi tratando de hacerla reaccionar, realmente se veía muy demacrada  
  


Vi decidió no perder el tiempo y con ayuda de sus guanteletes, comenzó a romper las cadenas que la apresaban  
  


Mientras Vi rompía todas las cadenas, aquella chica levanto muy lentamente su cabeza, haciendo contacto visual con Vi   
  


Vi al terminar de liberarla, observó de igual manera a aquella chica   
  
  
  


**\- No te preocupes.... te liberaré de aquí -** mencionó Vi 

**\- Donde..... ¿Dónde estoy?-** susurró la peliblanca 

**\- Aparte de estar capturada en un bote Noxiano sin explicación.... estas en los muelles de Piltover -** explicó Vi 

**\- Las demás personas....-** la chica intentó moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba muy débil, y cayo en los brazos de Vi 

**\- Tranquila, todos salieron de aquí, ya me encargue de los dos soldados que los vigilaban -** mencionó Vi **\- Te sacaré de aquí, no te preocupes- Vi intentaba sacarse los guanteletes con la intención de cargar a aquella chica, podía lastimarla aun más - ¿Cómo te llamas? -** preguntó Vi intentando hacer conversación 

**\- Yo....-** la chica suspiró **\- Riven.... -** respondió 

**\- Esta bien Riven... todo estará bien -** mencionó Vi   
  
  
  


Vi logró desactivar sus guanteletes y los dejó caer al suelo   
  
  
  


**\- ¿Me permites? -** preguntó Vi haciendo entender que debía cargarla 

**\- Tres.... -** susurró Riven 

**\- ¿Tres? -** preguntó Vi confundida 

**\- Eran tres soldados que nos vigilaban..... -** terminaba de decir Riven cuando una ultima silueta se asomó en la puerta 

**\- Te mataré.... -** mencionó con ira el tercer soldado el cual era más grande que los otros dos

  
  


Vi no tenía tiempo de volver a ponerse los guanteletes, debía enfrentarlo sin ellos   
  


**\- Resiste.... -** mencionó Vi dejando a Riven recostada contra el pedestal, interponiéndose entre el soldado y Riven **\- Terminemos con esto -**  
  


Riven solamente podía ver como Vi la defendía, sentía tan entumecido, tan dormido todas las partes de su cuerpo 

**\- Vamos.... no tengo todo el día.... -** mencionó Vi mientras se preparaba para luchar 

**\- Sin tus puños no eres nada -** gritó el soldado mientras comenzaba a lanzar varios golpes hacia Vi 

En el interior de su mente, Vi sabia que aquel soldado tenia razón, ella estaba cansada y sin sus guanteletes le era muy difícil acertar los golpes a través de su armadura

  
  
  
  
**\- Maldición.... mis manos duelen.... -** pensó Vi hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual la hizo perder el equilibrio 

El soldado la tomó del cuello y la arrinconó contra la pared, la comenzó a ahorcar 

Vi golpeaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban, sin embargo su agotamiento comenzaba a notarse, ya no podía lastimar de manera efectiva 

La respiración de Vi se estaba cortando, su pecho comenzó a doler mientras sentía cómo su cuello y su cabeza eran presionados fuertemente 

Luego de algunos segundos, su visión se volvió un poco borrosa, lentamente estaba perdiendo el conocimiento 

**\- Ahora... muere -** mencionó el soldado mientras aumentaba su agarre y fuerza 

Los ojos de Vi se cerraban lentamente hasta que un solo sonido la hizo reaccionar, y no era un sonido cualquiera 

Abrió sus ojos con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y pudo ver el pecho del soldado atravesado por una gran espada, las cantidades de sangre en el lugar eran enormes

Vi sintió cómo su cuello era liberado y pudo recuperar el aire con mucha dificultad mientras levantaba su vista hacia el cuerpo del soldado que ya estaba en el suelo, estaba muerto 

Frente a ella, estaba Riven de pie, rodeada de un aura color verde, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al estar parada 

Lentamente el aura de Riven fue disminuyendo hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, sin embargo Vi logró correr y atraparla antes de que impactara 

La respiración de Riven era lenta, pero aun estaba consciente 

**\- Ahora si.... estamos a salvo.... -** susurró Riven débilmente

**\- Esa aura.... es la energía de una runa.... -** mencionó Vi con algo de dificultad mientras sostenía a Riven en sus brazos 

**\- Ellos sabían que las personas de Piltover estarían interesadas.... querían entregarme a cambio de algo.... -** respondió Riven 

**\- Pero.... la energía de las runas solo es conocida en Zaun.... es ilegal en Piltover -** mencionó Vi algo confundida 

**\- Estuve involucrada en un asesinato.... no pertenezco a este lugar, yo vengo de Jonia.... están en derecho de capturarme.... -** Riven respondía, sin embargo parecía aun más cansada que antes 

Vi tenia una pelea interna en ese momento, su deber como oficial era entregar a Riven, debían interrogarla, sin embargo, la encargada de eso seria Caitlyn

Vi observó a Riven, se había desmayado completamente 

**\- No....-** susurró Vi **\- me salvaste la vida.... estoy en deuda contigo -** respondió mientras acomodaba suavemente a Riven en el suelo 

Vi tomó nuevamente sus guanteletes, sin embargo al activarlos, podía sentir cómo el dolor hacia presencia, sus manos estaban muy lastimadas 

Volvió a tomar a Riven entre brazos y abandonó el lugar 

Al llegar con los demás oficiales, Vi comenzó a hablar 

**\- Lleven a todos estas personas a un refugio, necesitan comida y un lugar donde dormir -** mencionó Vi a los demás oficiales 

**\- ¿Qué hay de ella? -** señalaron a Riven **\- ¿ y que hay de usted? -** preguntaron algo preocupados, se podía ver como un poco de sangre sobresalía por la entrada de los guanteletes 

**-Ella esta muy herida, yo misma la llevaré a un hospital, yo la vigilare, no se preocupen por mi -** respondió Vi 

**\- La sheriff Caitlyn viene en camino, mencionó que debía hablar con usted urgentemente -** mencionó un último oficial 

**\- Díganle que puede buscarme en mi casa, tengo prioridades más importantes en este momento** \- respondió Vi 

**\- Claro, nos encargaremos de ayudar a los rehenes afectados -** respondieron los oficiales mientras se alejaban de Vi 

Vi simplemente comenzó a caminar por las calles de Piltover alejándose de aquel lugar, mientras cargaba con una inconsciente Riven entre brazos 

_Continuará_


	2. Dos caras, la misma moneda

La patrulla frenó fuertemente en el lugar, Caitlyn y Jayce habían llegado al muelle

Todo estaba rodeado y cercado por la policía, habían paramédicos revisando a los rehenes cerca de algunas ambulancias

**\- Jayce, ve a revisar el lugar, yo averiguaré que ha pasado aquí -** dijo Caitlyn

**\- Claro, voy en camino -** respondió Jayce mientras se alejaba

Caitlyn se acercó a los oficiales cerca de los rehenes

**\- Sheriff Caitlyn -** respondieron

**\- Necesito una descripción de lo ocurrido aquí -** mencionó Caitlyn

**\- Se reportaron soldados noxianos con rehenes de Jonia y Noxus en los barcos del muelle, sin embargo la oficial Vi actuó por su cuenta y los libero a todos -** respondió el oficial

**\- Ella actuó sola de nuevo.... -** mencionó Caitlyn con voz cansada

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Caitlyn se vieron interrumpidos ya que las personas que estaban siendo atendidas se acercaron a ella

**\- ¿Usted es la encargada de este lugar?-** preguntaron

**\- Soy la Sheriff de Piltover.... -** respondió vacilando

**\- Usted envío a la chica de cabello rosa a salvarnos -** decían con algunas lágrimas de emoción **\- muchas gracias, ella salvó nuestras vidas, se enfrentó en desventaja a tres soldados, ella fue muy valiente.... Por favor, exprese nuestro agradecimiento hacia ella -** mencionaban con emoción

Caitlyn estaba sorprendida, podía ver la gratitud en los ojos de aquellas personas, una reacción que ni siquiera ella había causado en todo el tiempo de laborar como oficial

**\- Yo le transmitiré el mensaje, no se preocupen, estarán bien -** respondió Caitlyn mientras se alejaba confundida

Jayce regreso de los barcos y se acercó a Caitlyn

**\- Es una masacre en ese lugar, los tres soldados fueron asesinados -** mencionó Jayce

**\- Lo sé .... Esas personas..... Parecen haber sufrido mucho, la emoción en sus ojos.... -** respondió Caitlyn

**\- Vi salvó sus vidas, no me sorprende.... Además... Hay algo más -** dijo Jayce

**\- ¿Qué ocurre? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- Había una chica más, estaba encerrada en una habitación aparte, hay rastros de sangre en todos lados, los oficiales las están analizando, parte de esa sangre es de Vi..... Ella está herida Cait -** respondió Jayce

**\- ¿En dónde está Vi? -** preguntó Caitlyn algo preocupada

**\- Los oficiales dicen que ella tomó a esa chica en brazos y desapareció por las calles, pero mencionó que podrías buscarla en su casa -**

Caitlyn parecía intentar procesar toda la información, tenía muchas preguntas

**\- Vi..... ¿Que estás tramando? -** susurró Caitlyn **\- Jayce.... Necesito que te encargues aquí, que estás personas estén a salvó en refugios especiales, yo iré a averiguar qué está pasando con Vi -**

**\- Suerte, recuerda lo que sucedió hace algunas horas, no te precipites -** mencionó Jayce mientras se alejaba

Caitlyn no respondió, simplemente comenzó a alejarse de igual manera, sin embargo observó algo que llamo su atención

Cerca de la escena, estaba estacionada la motocicleta de Vi

**\- Si esto es por nuestra discusión de esta mañana.... Estás llegando muy lejos Vi.... -** mencionó Caitlyn mientras tomaba el casco y se lo ponía

Caitlyn se subió a la motocicleta, arrancó y acelero camino a la casa de Vi

Vi llegó a su casa, con algo de dificultad logró abrir la puerta, se sentía muy cansada, le dolían las manos, los brazos, su cabeza

Ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta, simplemente entró y con mucho cuidado puso a Riven sobre su cama, aún tenía heridas, pero no parecían tan graves

**\- Ya me ocuparé de tí..... Pero primero necesito revisar las mías -** mencionó Vi con una pequeña sonrisa

Vi se fue al baño, e intento sacarse los guanteletes, sin embargo parecían algo atorados

**\- Oh vamos.... No me fallen ahora -** mencionó Vi

Vi logro liberar una de sus manos y el guantelete cayó al suelo

Reviso su mano, estaba herida y su piel estaba sensible y de un leve color rojo

**\- Maldición.... Se sobrecalentaron, eso explica mucho -** pensó Vi

Con su única mano libre, tomó un balde y lo lleno con agua fría y lo puso en el suelo

Vi introdujo su mano que aún tenía el guantelete dentro del balde y esperó unos minutos

De pronto, algunas chispas salieron del balde y Vi sintió aun más dolor que antes, había causado un corto circuito en el guantelete para que el seguro se desactivará y así liberar su mano

**\- Este día ha sido un asco.... -** se quejo Vi mientras liberaba finalmente su mano, tenía una cortada e igualmente estaba muy herida

Vi se quedó arrodillada un momento y cerró sus ojos, estaba realmente muy cansada

**-¿Vas a quedarte parada en ese lugar toda la tarde? -** preguntó Vi

Caitlyn estaba frente a su puerta, la observaba con preocupación

**\- Entra quieres.... Solo ten cuidado con ella -** mencionó Vi mientras volteaba a ver a Riven

Caitlyn entró a la casa y cerró la puerta

Fue al baño y preparo algunas vendas, medicamentos y se sentó en el sofá

**\- Ven Vi.... -** mencionó Caitlyn

Vi solamente suspiró y obedeció, se acercó a Caitlyn y se sentó a su lado

Caitlyn tomó las manos de Vi y las observó

**\- ¿Te duelen? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- He estado peor.... -** respondió Vi

Caitlyn comenzó a vendar las manos de Vi muy suavemente, no quería lastimarla aún más

Luego de algunos minutos, sus manos estaban tratadas

**\- Gracias Caitlyn..... -** mencionó suavemente Vi con intenciones de ponerse de pie, sin embargo Caitlyn la detuvo

Vi la observó con curiosidad

La mano de Caitlyn se acercó al rostro de Vi y acaricio su mejilla, justamente dónde estaba la cortada que ella misma había hecho horas antes

**\- Cait..... -** mencionó Vi

**\- Actuaste por tu cuenta.... Te hiciste mucho daño.... ¿Es por lo que pasó esta mañana? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- Claro que no..... Había personas en peligro, espero entiendas que no podía esperarlos -** respondió Vi

**\- Lo entiendo Vi.... No es eso lo que me intriga -** mencionó Caitlyn

**\- Entonces.... ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó Vi

Caitlyn volteó a ver a Riven

**\- Por qué.... ¿Por qué te la llevaste? -** preguntó directamente

Vi suspiró y se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Caitlyn

**\- Te lo diré.... Pero no dejaré que te la lleves.... -** mencionó Vi mientras se interponía entre ellas dos

**\- Vi.... ¿De que estás hablando? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- Cuando me enfrentaba al último soldado, estaba muy cansada.... Y no tenía mis guanteletes..... Me dió un golpe en la cabeza y.... Comenzó a ahorcarme, y ella me salvó, tomó su espada y le atravesó el pecho -** dijo Vi señalando la gran espada al lado de Riven **\- Se que ella cometió asesinato, hay que averiguar qué hacían esas personas en los barcos y que hacia ella encerrada, pero no dejaré que la traten como una criminal cuando ella me salvó la vida -** respondió Vi con su mirada al suelo

Caitlyn se quedó en silencio, simplemente no tenía palabras que decirle a Vi, dentro de ella habían varias emociones juntas, curiosidad, preocupación, incluso celos, celos injustificados ya que ella misma mencionó que entre ellas no había nada

Caitlyn se acercó a Vi, hasta que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca

**\- ¿Cait? -** preguntó Vi algo sonrojada

**\- Sé que dije muchas cosas está mañana.... te lastime.... Y lo siento.... -** mencionó Caitlyn suavemente **\- pero la verdad es que.... No quiero a otro compañero, ese puesto es tuyo Vi..... -**

**\- ¿Aún quieres que sea tu compañera? -** preguntó Vi

Sin previo aviso, Caitlyn tomó el rostro de Vi y junto sus labios con los de ella

Vi suspiró sorprendida, un beso es algo que ella no se esperaba

Los labios de Caitlyn eran suaves y carnosos, se sentía su dominancia incluso hasta en sus besos

El beso terminó y la mirada dolida de Caitlyn lo decía todo

**\- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? -** preguntó Caitlyn

**\- Creo que si..... -** mencionó Vi

**\- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza Vi.... No soy buena con los sentimientos, ni yo sé que estoy haciendo.... Pero confío en ti..... Y está bien, dejaré que manejes esto tú, si puedes obtener información de esta chica.... Hazlo, solo ten cuidado -** mencionó Caitlyn **\- No la encerraré, pero debes vigilarla todo el día, esa es mi condición -**

**\- Gracias Cait.... Entonces supongo que sigo siendo la compañera de la Sheriff-** sonrió Vi

**\- Claro que si..... -** respondió Caitlyn con una pequeña sonrisa **-Necesitare tu ayuda mañana... tus conocimientos sobre las runas y su composición serán muy útiles -**

**\- Claro Cait... puedo asumir que no encontraron lo que deseaban en aquel lugar -** respondió Vi

**\- Te lo diré todo mañana, ha sido un día agotador -** bromeó Caitlyn **\- y sobre el beso.... -**

**\- Queda entre nosotras, Jayce nunca se enterará -** sonrió Vi 

Fueron interrumpidas por un suave sonido proveniente de la cama, era Riven que se acomodó levemente, aun se veía muy cansada 

Vi volteó a ver a Riven, debía revisar y tratar sus heridas, posiblemente llevarla a una revisión al hospital 

**\- Dejaré que hagas tu trabajo -** mencionó Caitlyn retirándose del lugar **\- Traje tu motocicleta, esta afuera -**

**\- Llévatela, en caso contrario no podrás irte a casa y me niego a dejar a que vayas caminando -** respondió Vi **\- Tendré que llevarla a ella a la estación si quiero vigilarla, es mejor que llegue caminando esta vez -** dijo Vi señalando a Riven

**\- Gracias Vi.... entonces... te veo mañana -** mencionó Caitlyn 

**\- Claro.... Nos vemos mañana -** respondió Vi

**\- Descansa -** se despidió cerrando la puerta

Vi suspiró y preparó más vendas y agua, sería una noche algo larga atendiendo las heridas de Riven, pero luego de ser salvada por ella, sentía que era un precio muy bajo que pagar 

* * *

Sentía varias partes de su cuerpo algo extrañas, con un poco de dificultad y fuerza de voluntad, abrió sus ojos

Riven se sentía débil, tenía su garganta un poco seca, aún estaba en la cama

Lentamente se sentó en la orilla hasta que una voz la sorprendió entre la oscuridad de la madrugada

**\- Tranquila.... No te haré daño -** mencionó Vi mientras se acercaba con una botella de agua

Vi le ofreció la botella a Riven, la cual luego de varios segundos, decidió aceptar y comenzó a beber lentamente, sintiendo como su garganta dolía, pero a la vez se aliviaba

**\- ¿En dónde estoy? -** preguntó Riven

**\- En mi casa -** respondió Vi riendo levemente

**\- ¿Qué sucedió? -** preguntó nuevamente

**\- Te desmayaste luego de matar a ese tipo.... Realmente parecías muy cansada.... -** respondió Vi

**\- Eres una oficial..... ¿No? -** preguntó Riven **\- ¿por qué.....? -**

Vi suspiró y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado

**\- La sheriff Caitlyn es quién me dirige, ella vino hace algunas horas.... Pero hicimos un pequeño trato -** mencionó Vi

**\- ¿trato? -** Riven parecía confundida

**\- Hiciste un asesinato, pero fue en defensa propia, me salvaste la vida, así que te defendí..... Solamente necesito información, que ocurrió para que terminarás en ese barco -** respondió Vi

**\- Yo.... -** Riven suspiró, parecía muy dolida

Vi se dió cuenta de esto, esa mirada dolida, sabía que no podría obtener nada, al menos no por ahora

**\- No te preocupes, no debes hablar ahora, además.... Tus heridas no eran muy lindas -** mencionó Vi mientras se levantaba y veía por la ventana, eran recién la 2:00 AM aproximadamente

Riven reviso sus manos y parte de su brazo, tenía vendas limpias

**\- Gracias.... -** susurró Riven **\- ¿Tu estás bien? -** preguntó

**\- Mis heridas ya fueron atendidas, no te preocupes..... Pero debo admitir que estoy muy agotada -** río Vi

**\- Deberías dormír.... Además, tu me salvaste primero..... Gracias -** respondió Riven

Vi río suavemente

**\- ¿No te molesta si compartimos cama? Tu también te ves cansada y me niego a dejar a que duermas en el sofá -** respondió Vi

**\- Oh.... No, no hay problema -** mencionó Riven sonrojada levemente

**\- Bueno, entonces debemos descansar, mañana vendrás conmigo, posiblemente conocerás la estación y la ciudad, puedo asumir que será algo nuevo para ti -** mencionó Vi

Vi se recostó en la cama y podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a doler, una especie de dolor agradable el cuál la hizo suspirar

**\- Soy Vi.... Un gusto conocerte Riven -** susurró Vi

**\- Gracias por salvarme Vi.... -** respondió Riven

**\- Te digo lo mismo -** río Vi

Luego de varios minutos, ambas quedaron dormidas  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Su respiración era algo rápida, Riven al abrir sus ojos observó a su alrededor, ya no estaba en la cama ni en la casa de Vi, había mucho vapor y humo color verde por todos lados  
  


La vista de Riven viajaba de un lugar a otro, mientras comenzaba a escuchar voces, voces que le hablaban, la llamaban   
  
  
  


**\- No de nuevo..... -** susurró Riven con una voz dolida   
  
  
  


Las voces comenzaron a aumentar, Riven no veía nada, sin embargo las voces la estaban volviendo loca, incluso escuchaba varios gritos   
  
  


_"Me duele.... quema.... Riven, ayúdanos"_   
  
  


Riven comenzó a suspirar, sentía como comenzaba a marearse, hacia presencia una gran presión en su cabeza   
  
  
  


De un segundo a otro, todo se volvió silencio total, todo regreso a la oscuridad, sin embargo había una fuente de luz detrás de ella 

Se percató que alguien estaba tomando su brazo, era una mano vendada al igual que las suyas, lentamente levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos suaves ojos azules  
  


Luego de unos segundos, Riven se dio cuenta que aun seguía en la casa de Vi, se había levantado de la cama en su pesadilla   
  
  
  


**\- Tranquila.... creo que ya despertaste -** mencionó Vi   
  
  
  


La expresión de Riven lo decía todo, tenia miedo, pero también se podía percibir frustración

Riven sintió como Vi la guiaba de regreso a la cama, simplemente cedió ante la intención y se sentó en la orilla de la cama   
  


Nuevamente Vi le ofreció agua a Riven, la cual aceptó y bebió un poco   
  
  
  


**\- Gracias..... -** susurró Riven 

**\- ¿También las tienes? -** preguntó Vi mientras dejaba el agua en la mesa 

**\- No lo entiendo.... ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que tuve una.... -** mencionó Riven **-¿Tú tienes pesadillas? -**

**\- Todos los días.... -** sonrió Vi **\- Yo vengo de Zaun.... ¿te suena? -**

**\- Zaun..... teníamos una alianza con ellos.... para poder invadir Jonia.... hasta que los químicos explotaron y comenzaron las muertes.... -** respondió Riven 

**\- Así que tu estuviste allí..... -** mencionó Vi curiosa **\- eres de origen Noxiano -**

**\- ¿Sabes que paso ese día? -** preguntó Riven sin comprender 

**\- Como decía ..... yo vengo de Zaun.... desde que era una niña, crecí en ese lugar, se muy bien que en ese momento Zinged estuvo en contacto con Noxus sobre unos cargamentos de químicos -** respondió Vi **\- Se habló de una gran explosión, nadie habría sobrevivido -**

**\- Fue algo horrible, todos estábamos peleando por nuestros ideales, por nuestras naciones.... hasta que en un segundo todo se volvió un mar de gritos y sangre.... -** mencionó Riven mirando al suelo

**\- Parece que a ti también te dieron una segunda oportunidad.... -** respondió Vi 

**\- ¿Cómo sabes.....?-** preguntó Riven curiosa 

**\- He aprendido mucho de Caitlyn en estos seis meses -** rió Vi **\- y fui yo quién curó tus heridas y cambió tus vendas -** respondió Vi 

**\- Viste mis.... manos.... -** susurró Riven algo preocupada 

**\- Se notan que fueron tratadas con cuidado, y utilizas vendas.... igual que yo -** mencionó Vi   
  
  
  


Riven al escuchar eso levantó su vista y le puso atención a las manos de Vi, en efecto, también estaban vendadas   
  
  
  


**\- Mis manos se lastimaron por los químicos y el agarre de mi espada.... ¿Qué paso contigo? -** preguntó Riven   
  


Vi se acercó a Riven y luego se quitó las vendas de una de sus manos

Riven observó, parecían quemadas levemente y la piel estaba algo dañada   
  
  
  


**\- Hace algunos meses hice cosas muy malas y termine atrapada con unos mineros, todos íbamos a morir.... -** mencionaba Vi mientras volvía a vendar su mano **\- Había un robot minero... sin pensarlo, tome sus puños y comencé a golpear las rocas sin parar hasta crear una salida, y como puedes ver.... mis manos sufrieron las consecuencias, y luego de algunos días fui capturada, sin embargo no fui encerrada, me dieron una segunda oportunidad -**

**\- A mi también me dieron una segunda oportunidad.... la comandante de Jonia, decidió no matarme y trataron mis heridas.... luego Jonia me perdonó... me dejo vivir con ellos y pensé .... pensé que podría tener otra vida, me sentía bien.... hasta que.... -** Riven no pudo hablar más, su voz se cortó   
  


Vi puso su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmar a Riven   
  


**\- Hey.... no tienes que hablar ahora, es por esa razón que estas aquí y no en una celda esperando a ser interrogada -** mencionó Vi suavemente 

**\- Tú estas haciendo lo mismo que ella hizo ...... ¿Por qué? -** preguntó Riven luego de algunos segundos 

**\- Puedo ver que has sufrido.... y bueno.... en cierta parte.... me recuerdas a mi -** respondió Vi mientras se ponía de pie **\- No te preocupes.... nadie te hará daño, estaré contigo hasta que tengas las fuerzas necesarias para poder hablar y decirme que sucedío... -**

Riven guardó silencio por algunos segundos, para ella esto era que le traía malos recuerdos no muy lejanos 

**\- Gracias..... -** susurró Riven **\- Lo siento por mantenerte despierta -**

**\- No te preocupes, faltaba solo 30 minutos para que fuera la hora de despertarme -** respondió tranquila Vi 

**\- Oh..... -** respondió Riven 

Vi prendió las luces y buscó ropa extra en su desordenado armario, puso sobre la cama unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados, una camiseta verde y una chaqueta de cuero que Vi solía usar anteriormente 

**\- Puedes vestirte con eso.... estar en la ciudad con la ropa que tienes en este momento puede ser un poco incómodo -** mencionó Vi 

**\- Oh.... lo entiendo.... estaría fuera de lugar -** respondió Riven

**\- No es eso..... en la estación hay muchos oficiales que babean al ver una chica nueva, sobre todo Jayce.... es tan cansado y aburrido -** mencionó Vi volteando los ojos

**\- Oh.... claro..... -** mencionó Riven un poco sonrojada 

**\- Te esperaré afuera, así iremos por algo de comer, puedes vestirte -** dijo Vi con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba 

Riven observó la chaqueta por unos minutos y luego suspiró 

**\- No se que será de mi en este lugar.... pero creo que es mejor que estar capturada en el barco -** pensó Riven mientras se quitaba su ropa 

Continuará 


End file.
